slim_burnafandomcom-20200214-history
Young Stunna
Ikechukwu John-Ogbuku (born 15 January 1990) better known by his stage name, Young Stunna is a Nigerian rapper, singer and record producer. He was born and raised in Port Harcourt, Nigeria and began rapping at the age of 14 in high school. He has released one mixtape, The Research Paper and singles that were successful on music charts in a few cities around the world. Biography Early life Young Stunna was born Ikechukwu John-Ogbuku in Port Harcourt, Rivers State, Nigeria; He spent his early years in PH city, and was involved in different aspects of music from an early age, from singing in the church choir as a child, to learning to play the piano to rapping old Heavy D and MC Hammer songs. He attended Jephthah Comprehensive Secondary School where he eventually wrote his first song and developed his talent from battling to talent contests. He began to produce and record music actively in University. Young Stunna has a degree in Mechanical Engineering from Coventry University. Music career. Music career While studying in Malaysia, he would skip classes a few times to be in the studio and put out songs through social media site, Myspace till he got noticed. Young Stunna appeared on a number of high-profile Malaysian collaborations and was regarded as the premiere African Hip-Hop artiste in Asia prior to relocating to Nigeria. His song, “Lights Cameras Action” featuring Bruneian singer, JuJu, peaked No.4 in Bruneian Radio charts. Also, he featured on mixtapes by DJ Krates (Slip N Slide DJs International) Coast 2 Coast Mixtapes, DJ Fuzz (Warner Music), Universal Republic recording artiste, Black Dada, Bryan B (Warner Music, Malaysia) among others. He produced Tamil hip-hop group Masta Clan's debut album "Neethikku Poraatam". In 2010, he signed to Reshmonu's digital distribution label R Records (Malaysia). Young Stunna is the first African artist to have mobile distribution in Malaysia. His first mixtape aptly titled The Research Paper, was released in December 2012. The mixtape boasts production from a lineup of International indie Producers, notably German Producer - Simon Blaze (David Correy, Yung Berg), DJ Frank E (Black Dada, Flo-Rida, Kanye West), Singaporean - Moe Masri (Craig Bass, DJ Smallz), Miami Producer – J. Harv, Botswanian – Rimzy (A.T.I, Scar, Jujuboy), Rogerbeatz, and Young Stunna himself as well as a ton of others. All songs off the mixtape were released by Malaysia’s three major mobile companies. He released a single featuring Olamide in early 2012. Young Stunna returned to Port Harcourt, in December 2012 and since then he’s topped video and radio charts in the city most recently with the single, “Amaechi (Run The Town)" which was No.1 on Rhythm FM’s Top 10 for 12 weeks, and Wazobia FM for 5 weeks. Young Stunna featured on "Real Recognize Real" from Slim Burna's mixtape I'm on Fire released in April 2013. He’s rated as one of the top acts in South Nigeria. His next project “Blood, Swear & Profit” is scheduled to be released in 2015.Young Stunna Collaborations with Slim Burna *Real Recognize Real References Category:Rappers